


活祭

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 蜥蜴人x男精mob以及我可能打错tag了…
Relationships: Amalj‘aa/Elezen, Lizard man/Elezen, Mob/Elezen
Kudos: 2





	活祭

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～

“喂！”  
昏睡中的安德烈被一记巨痛的耳光掴醒，那巨大的手劲抽得他眼冒金星，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，一时间竟没反应过来是怎么回事。  
他迷茫地抬起戴着镣铐的手，蹭了下脸颊，手背被嘴角流出的血染红。  
“人类，跟我走。”打他耳光的那个蜥蜴人拽着他脖子上的锁链，接着竟是头也不回地走了。安德烈的脚上也戴着镣铐，双腿迈不开，踉踉跄跄地被那满身蛮力的蜥蜴人拖狗一般地拖了过去。  
他们行走在山洞之中，道路坑坑洼洼满是尘泥与碎石，两侧插着火把用以照明，火光随着他们经过而不断摇曳。  
安德烈渐渐想起来了，那天他发觉蜥蜴人阵地有异动，恐怕又在密谋与召唤蛮神有关的事，他偷偷潜入调查却被他们察觉，寡不敌众而被打晕。  
那么现在是什么情况？  
他打量着前面的蜥蜴人，橙红色的火光照得他的身体黝黑发亮，正脸与野兽相似，面目狰狞，后脑拖着一根长长的......角？上面遍布规律性的纹路；浑身肌肉隆起，形态似人非人，强壮得近乎恐怖。  
安德烈不禁为自己的贸然深入而感到一丝后悔。  
这座山不知道究竟有多大，才能有如此盘根错节的道路。安德烈走得身心俱疲，没有穿鞋的脚底被磨得鲜血淋漓，一连串的血脚印随着他的步伐而落在身后。  
不知道过了多久，眼前狭窄的洞窟豁然开朗，他们来到一个宽敞的空间中，此处聚集着不少蜥蜴人，似乎在等待着什么；中央堆积的木材则燃烧得正旺，呛人的白烟直冲穹顶——原来上面是天空，安德烈抬头望见了夜空中的星星。其中一个蜥蜴人过来将他牵走，扯碎了他本就肮脏破烂的衣服，露出深棕色的健美身躯，爪状的手指将他浑身上下摸了个遍。安德烈下意识地想反抗，立马又挨了一记掌掴。  
他们取来一个黑色的罐子，刮掉罐口的泥封，以粗黑的手指在其中搅了搅。蜥蜴人抓小鸡似的一手抓着安德烈的双手将他提起来，另一只手蘸取罐中的油脂，在他的身上涂抹。  
今晚吃烧烤么？安德烈忍不住心想。  
块状的膏油在蜥蜴人灼热的掌中融化，继而被涂抹在安德烈的全身——从上到下，从头到脚，从腹肌到股沟，从指间到会阴。蜥蜴人粗糙的大掌在油脂的润滑下仿佛附上了什么奇异的魔力，令他的身体由内而外开始发烫。他的心跳得厉害，眼前的景象也犹如覆上一层油脂，朦胧得看不太清。身体突然变得敏感，随着涂抹的动作不停颤抖。他忍不住并拢双腿，夹住正抚摸他腿根的大手。  
不解风情的蜥蜴人粗暴地掰开他的双腿，继续涂抹。  
安德烈忍不住小声呻吟，他深棕色的肌肤上泛着一层油光，胸腹随着呼吸而缓慢起伏，饱满的胸肌上两颗乳头早已硬挺，下身半勃着，极度渴望来一场酣畅淋漓的性事。  
蜥蜴人们把他架到火堆前，火焰在他的瞳孔间跳动，火焰温暖了他的身躯，他仿佛看到了在那摇曳的火光中的虚影，引诱着他向前一点、再向前一点......  
“哗啦”一声巨响，安德烈只觉得颈间一紧，身体不受控制地向后倒去。身后一名蜥蜴人拽紧了手中的铁链，将向火堆爬行的安德烈倒拖了回来——如果他再往前稍微伸点脖子，火焰即刻就能将他化为灰烬。  
安德烈咬着舌尖想让自己清醒过来，身体如同发烧一般滚烫且无力，被人稍微触碰便忍不住发软，甚至有阵阵麻痒的感觉从隐秘处传来，不断分散他的注意力。  
几个蜥蜴人围过来拉扯着将他吊起来。整个人的重量全靠双臂支撑，唯有脚尖可以点地，每当绳子有轻微摇晃时全身便忍不住紧绷、颤抖。耳边依稀听到有个声音在说话，话语晦涩难懂，听不清楚。  
有什么钻进了他的后庭，似乎也蘸上了润滑的油脂，搞得股间滑腻腻的。那东西在后庭中胡乱抠挖，没过多久又有一根进来了，安德烈恍惚间感觉这应该是两根手指，正在为他进行不熟练且不太有耐心的扩张。  
快点操我。  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，突然又意识到这不对，但还没等他细想便如愿了——一根粗壮黝黑的属于蜥蜴人的几把操进了他的后庭。  
那一瞬间脑子里像是炸开了一般，剧痛直顶上天灵盖。他拼尽全身力气挣扎，身后的蜥蜴人随手按住他的小腹，将肉棒缓缓捅了进去。  
“疼！！”安德烈喘着粗气，浑身冷汗，他感觉那蜥蜴人的肉棒硬的像铁一样，将自己的直肠完全撑满，且仍在慢慢向里挤，顿时有种头皮发麻的感觉。  
蜥蜴人的性器末端有个硕大的结，硬生生楔进去后便不动了，安德烈被刺激得满眼是泪，仿佛整个人被野蛮地卡在了蜥蜴人几把上，身体内部都变成了它的形状。蜥蜴人扳开他的两条腿，开始缓慢抽顶。四指的长指甲钳进大腿的软肉里，犹如另一种桎梏，将他整个身体禁锢于掌中。  
或许是之前涂抹的油脂有催情的功效，那被撑开的疼痛逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种诡异的快感。每进去一次末端的结就会卡得动作停顿一下，硕大的头部疯狂挤压最敏感的那点，身体内部被撑成了奇怪的样子，只能完全贴合蜥蜴人几把的曲线。  
安德烈爽得不住喘气，嘴里小声地喊着“救命”，身体却乖乖被蜥蜴人拿捏着猛干。蜥蜴人腰间围着的金属制战裙随着抽顶的动作一下一下地打在他的屁股上，无端生出一种羞耻感，等到动作停下时，臀部已是一片红肿。  
“这......这么快......”  
安德烈泪眼朦胧地抬起头，感受到抵着前列腺射精时一刹那灭顶的快感。蜥蜴人将他两腿放下后来到身前，握住他半硬的肉棒，粗暴地撸动起来。  
“疼！”安德烈的叫声有些嘶哑，蜥蜴人的手心也极硬，握着他的阴茎时挤得发疼，没动几下便完全软了下去。蜥蜴人见状竟半蹲下来，张口将他吞了进去。  
安德烈瞬间静了，大脑一片空白，甚至忘记了抵抗。蜥蜴人在他即将射精前把他吐出来，用另一个罐子将他的精液全部装进去，临走前还用两根手指夹着挤奶似的推了推，榨得一滴不剩。  
身上纹着奇异刺青的蜥蜴人祭司接过罐子，随意地冲他们挥了挥手，意思是随便玩去吧。  
蜥蜴人们一把安德烈放下来，他便瘫倒在地上。被蜥蜴人粗砺的舌苔卷着阴茎的感觉仍在脑海中回荡：野兽般的长牙抵在小腹，蹭得皮肤生疼；喉咙很宽很深，几乎要将他一口吞下；口鼻之间呼出的热气更是让他羞耻难耐，忍不住用双腿夹住蜥蜴人的头。  
安德烈难堪地呻吟一声，一个蜥蜴人抱起他的屁股，里面黏黏糊糊的白色液体还没流尽，便又被大几把顶回肠道深处。安德烈放声大叫，被数个蜥蜴人团团包围，他们放肆地揉捏他的身体，对着他的乳头又啃又咬，好奇地打量他的人类肉棒，伸手逗弄几下，又摸摸他的耻毛，对人类瘦弱的躯体评头论足，依稀听到蜥蜴人们说他太瘦了、太小了，令安德烈既羞愧又窘迫。伸手捂住自己的下身却被强制拉开，身后的蜥蜴人顺势将他抱起来，绕着场地走了数圈，以便所有人都能看清他的裸体。  
旁边的蜥蜴人抓住他磨得满是淤痕的手腕，手把手地按在阴茎上让他随意抚摸，好知道什么才叫做大几把。  
一人来到安德烈身前，扶着他的脑袋让他跪好，握着粗黑的阴茎塞进他的嘴中，强迫他为其口交。安德烈吞得嘴酸，舌头被挤压得几乎动不了，那蜥蜴人见他不动，便自觉地挺起腰，配合着他身后蜥蜴人的动作，一前一后地动抽送起来。  
安德烈的呻吟声堵在喉咙中无处发泄，在这样近乎蹂躏的场景下很难有什么愉快的体验，他只觉得头皮一阵阵地发麻，所有的疼痛转化为了莫名的快感，越痛越想要，越要越想要得更多。  
他张开嘴，伸出舌头，以便蜥蜴人们能射在嘴里。后庭处的精液流了满腿，甚至在地上积了浑浊的一滩。软垂的性器跟随身体来回摇晃，已经射到发痛了。皮肤上黏糊糊的，不知道沾了多少人的体液，小腹鼓鼓地顶出来一块，不知道装满了谁的东西。  
“唔……啊！！”放浪的呻吟声倏地变了调子，那已撑到极致的后庭里又挤进来一根手指，忽然而来的疼痛让他短暂地清醒过来。  
“……不、不行啊！”  
他猛地挣开蜥蜴人的束缚，四肢并用爬行到山洞边缘，因为找不到出口而下意识地蜷成一团抱住脑袋，却不知道自己身后流出的体液在暗色的土地上留下一道异常显眼的白色痕迹，那景象滑稽而可笑。  
四周倏然安静了，安德烈浑身赤裸地缩在角落，身体犹在无意识发抖，浑然不知自己接下来将要面对什么。  
一个蜥蜴人站在他的身后，体型高大健硕，两臂纹着狰狞的刺青，头部与胸前穿戴着繁复的金属饰品。这名蜥蜴人将他翻过来，面对他，继而脱下了腰间的战裙。  
两、两个……安德烈忘记了挣扎，看得眼睛都直了——那蜥蜴人胯间竟长着两根几把，且都勃起着，威风凛凛地直冲他翘着。  
“人类，吾乃本族首领，能与吾交合，是你的荣幸。”  
说完分开他的膝盖，将他按在自己其中一根肉棒上，一捅到底。  
“嗯……”  
安德烈茫然地看着他，蜥蜴人的大手将他那根多出来的玩意儿与安德烈的拢在一起，缓缓揉搓。胯下开始抽送，频率由慢到快，安德烈可以感受到后背与冰冷洞壁之间的摩擦也越来越痛。  
肠道早已适应了蜥蜴人一族，因此首领的开拓过程畅通无阻，湿热的肠道主动包裹住他的肉棒，却被毫不留情地破开，甚至将前人遗留的精液带进身体更深处。  
安德烈大口大口地喘气，犹如一尾濒死的鱼，首领硬胀的头部磨得他腹痛，仿佛他和他不是在交媾，而是要由内而外的剖开他。  
蜥蜴人结实的胸膛压下来，喘息声如同野兽低吼，回荡在耳畔。他身上穿戴的冰冷的金属饰品贴在安德烈滚烫的肌肤上，激起阵阵颤栗。安德烈感受到在外的那一根磨蹭着自己的小腹，在腹肌上拖出一道湿淋淋的水痕。他的身体既冷又烫，时而深陷地狱，时而如临天堂，他感觉自己不再是自己，而是成为平日里看都不看一眼的低贱蛮族的泄欲工具，正快乐地完成自己的本职。  
他兴奋地浑身发抖，忍不住将腿打得更开，以便蜥蜴人首领能操得更深。情欲的浪潮裹挟着他，推着他攀上巅峰，他仰起头，发出甜美的呻吟，距离狂欢的高潮只差一步之遥。  
蜥蜴人首领漠然地握住安德烈的性器，二指圈紧柱身，濒临射精的感觉被硬生生压制回去。安德烈简直要疯了，眼泪止不住地流淌，他瘫在地上，放荡地扒开后穴，讨好地看着蜥蜴人首领。  
首领将他翻了个身，按在洞壁上，掂了掂自己的两根肉棒，继而用手扶着，对准穴口，全部塞了进去——

-END-  
如果我说后面没了，会不会打我


End file.
